


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by billybobaggins



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billybobaggins/pseuds/billybobaggins
Summary: "If I could be with you, tonightI would sing you to sleepNever let them takeThe light behind your eyes"
Relationships: Mothman (Character)/Reader





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

I heely'd into the drama room on the first day of school. I look up, dropping my adventure time backpack, and see a mysterious figure in the corner. He looks so familiar. I sweep my pink and blue hair out of my eyes to get a better look. I wonder... "Is that you?" I gasp. He looks me up and down, with his giant, shining eyes, and I almost faint. He coos at me passionately with affection. I thought to myself that this couldn't be happening. I've wanted this for so long. Finally, mothman is here. He spreads out his soft, gray wings and invites me to advance towards him. I graciously step in closer, and into his arms, breathing in his scent - musty, like moth balls in an attic and like a pine tree, familiar of Christmas morning. I feel like I'm at home in his arms, his wings wrapped around me like a fleece blanket. "Coo coo," he says, which I take to understand, "it's been so long. I've dreaded being apart. I'm so glad we are together again, my love." The tears well in my emerald green orbs, and pour out like a beautiful waterfall, bright blue matching my aura. He takes his wings, wipes them away. The teacher walks in and the class starts. We get separated. It hurts to be away from him, but I'll have to cope. 

At the end of the day, I grab my backpack from my locker and put in my headphones. BTS starts playing, and lifts my mood, at least a little. I walk outside and notice thick clouds of fog in the air and near the ground. I spot the sidewalk and go towards it, walking this path home. I start to wonder if my parents will be home - they never seem to be there anymore because they don't care. Suddenly, I see a flash of gray by the edge of the woods. My heart starts racing, wondering if that could be him - if that's my anthropomorphic moth. He looks up and I can see his glowing eyes staring into my soul. As I walk past him, he slips in behind me. "Coo," he says to get my attention. It means, "where are you off to? I miss you and my heart is aching." I stop and turn to look at him. "I'm going home," I say, "I have to go see my lame parents, and I have a ton of homework. But I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." He looks down at the ground, and nods. He backs up back into the forest, and he's gone.

When I get home, I immediately go to my room. My parents are gone, typical. I change into my twenty one pilots pyjamas. I lay down in my bed. I couldn't even focus my Yuri!!! On Ice when I turned it on, he was all that was on my mind. Suddenly my window burst open. He stands there on my desk. I gasp, "what are you doing here? I told you I'd see you tomorrow!" He steps toward me, and coos: "I couldn't wait until then. It's been too long. I needed to see you now." He stares into my bright marbles, his eyes flickering in my lamp light. He steps towards me and I can feel mt heart pounding. Things were heating up. I put on a My Chemical Romance CD - Danger Days to be exact - to set the mood, Gerard's voice chilling me to my bones. He pushes me onto the bed, pressing where his mouth would be to mine. I gladly kiss him back, stroking his fuzzy antenna. Suddenly I get a strange feeling. "We can't do this now," I say, "It's not the right time. You know I love you but I don't want to be left again." He coos knowingly as if to say, "I understand. I'd never leave you again. You're too precious to me. You're like a lightbulb, shining so bright and I can't look away. Not anymore." I shut off the CD just as "Bulletproof Heart" starts playing, unfortunately. We lay down in my bed and I show him what anime is. He seems to like it. I'm so glad we are together again.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE FANFICTION THAT ME AND MY FRIENDS WROTE PLZ DON'T TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY AHSJAJAJAKA im so sorry


End file.
